In the prior art, graphics hardware processors are typically controlled utilizing a visual graphics user interface (GUI). Using such GUI, a user is capable of providing various tactile input (e.g. keyboard/mouse input, etc.) for the purpose of controlling different aspects of the graphics hardware processor. Such aspects range from changing a resolution of a display under the control of the graphics hardware processor to adjusting color quality supported by the graphics hardware processor, etc.
By requiring an interaction with such a GUI, a user must be familiar with such interface as well as provide substantial tactile input. While this is acceptable in certain circumstance, it may lead to complications in some scenarios. Just by way of example, a user may have limited or restricted access to a keyboard and/or mouse. Further, the user may not be familiar with the GUI or the mechanism for accessing the same. Still yet, in a situation where a display “blacks out,” it may be difficult to access the GUI for the purpose of effectively addressing such situation. Even still, multi-display environments may require frequent adjustment, etc., which would, in turn, require recurrent GUI access.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.